


The Last Freefest Party

by sprookjes



Series: such a Disney couple [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dual POV, F/M, Fluff, Post S2, maybe too much fluff?, welcome to a world where their sh-tty storyline in S3 never existed ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprookjes/pseuds/sprookjes
Summary: A lot of firsts for Zoenne at Senne’s last Freefest party.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Series: such a Disney couple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Last Freefest Party

**29 mei, 2019**

ZATERDAG

**22:02**

_SENNE_

It’s the first time I arrive at a Freefest party holding someone’s hand. It could feel awkward, but only if it wasn’t Zoë’s hand.  
I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time now. To walk free holding her hand for everyone to see. To not hide as if we were doing something wrong. Let everyone know, let us be. It’s a great feeling.

✧

Luka drags me to the backstage as soon as we arrive. I’ve sent him all the info he needed over text but he acts as if I hadn’t and keeps telling me how everyone was driving him mad by not following his instructions. He still hasn’t forgiven me completely for being so absent from our last Freefest party preparations, that’s the truth.

In the end, everything worked out just fine. He just can’t admit it.

I talk to the DJs and check to see if everyone knows the order the bands and crews are supposed to come on stage. Freefest 2019 will end with the Beat Girls passing their crown to Blonde Ambition (aka announcing Blonde Ambition as this year’s winners). I laugh at myself when I realize I wish they were passing it to GRL PWR.

_ZOË_

I have an odd sensation that everyone is staring at us, seeming kind of taken aback by what they’re seeing. Maybe this makes no sense for others, that we’re together.  
Surprisingly, I don’t feel nervous even though I’m arriving at a Freefest party holding Senne De Smet’s hand. It’s the first time we hold hands in front of people from school but... for me it feels just right.

Also, I’m 100% sure Amber will find out I’ve been here, that someone will tell her or a random person will post a picture featuring a blurred me in the background, she’s going to recognize me and then she’s going to kill me.

While it doesn’t happen, I’m happy to be here. I’ve never witnessed Senne actually taking care of Freefest stuff before (stripping on a stage doesn’t count!) and he’s good at it. Organizing it all so everyone can have fun.  
So focused and committed to it. It’s nice to see it, kind of endearing.

Luka on the other hand... he’s just being overly dramatic. It’s a bit funny and I’m trying very hard not to laugh in his face because it would make him even more pissed at Senne than he already is.

_SENNE_

Once we go on stage, people begin asking me for a speech. I realize I knew this was going to happen, I even planned to think of what I would say on this occasion. Except that everything has been turned upside down for weeks now, so I forgot. Improvising. That will have to do.

“All right, all right. Is this working?” I say, tapping the microphone. “I hope it is, I asked to have the sound checked, at least.”

“Yeah, it’s working!” Some people among the crowd inform me, happily. 

“Okay, good. So. Things have been very _intense_ lately. I haven’t really prepared a speech for tonight, haven’t even thought of one for a while now, to be honest. But, we made it. We’re out of KAB, we’re considered adults now. Great, huh? I remember starting Freefest and being so excited about it. As I told the new crews at the last kick off, this project can allow us to get to know people that will be our friends for life. We went through a lot together, didn’t we? Most of it was really fun. However, this year reminded me that life can change unexpectedly and completely so fast... And I don’t mean to sound cliché, I promise, but that’s what I wish for you if you’re not feeling good about your life at the moment, if Freefest or school in general sucked for you, and even if Freefest was your “life”. I hope that things change, that you find new and exciting meaning out there, new ways to make friends, have fun, create, share, love. May this not be the end of the best time of your life but the beginning of it. That’s all, I think. I don’t want to waste your time by turning this into one of those unbearably long and boring speeches. Let’s do what we came here to do, shall we? Let’s fucking party!”

That’s not exactly what they expected to hear from me, I know that. Senne De Smet saying that there is more to life than Freefest? They applauded but also looked confused, to say the least. But yeah, that’s right, people. There’s more to life than Freefest, deal with it. It felt good to say it. Really good.

I notice that Luka is trying to tell me something through gestures and I have no clue what it is.

“What?”

  
“Start the karaoke, otherwise no one will want to do so, you know how these things go.”

  
_“Me?”_

  
“Yeah. Let’s say you owe me that tonight. Plus, the karaoke thing was _your_ idea.”

Indeed it was my idea. What was I thinking?

Luka grabs the microphone from my hand and announces, “Ok, now it’s time for karaoke, ladies... and gentlemen. I think we’re gonna enjoy this more than we ever did before. What do you say? Alright, let’s get this party started!”

I’m hating this whole situation until I come across a certain song while going through the songs’ list.

I’m aware of how terrible a singer I am. I know she’ll enjoy it no matter what.

Luka returns the microphone to me and I give him a pat on his back. He leaves the stage. Now it’s just me.

I could have never imagined this is how I’d be saying goodbye to the Freefest.

I clear my throat and press play on my chosen song.

“I am not your Casanova,” I begin.

_ZOË_

I was just reflecting on his speech when this familiar song starts to play.

My first reaction is a loud giggle, I couldn’t hold it. It’s unbelievable. He’s really on that stage willing to make a fool of himself and for what? Only to make me laugh or... to let me know he remembers the song I was singing the first time he spoke to me.

He starts to sing and I frown when I hear someone near me say “Wtfock?”

Our eyes meet, I shake my head lightly. “Are you nuts?” I mouth to him. He sings, “ _Can’t you see how much I really love you? Gonna sing it to you time and time again”_ and slowly stretches out his arm, his open hand waiting for mine. I can’t let him murder this song alone in front of all these people, I need to help. I close my eyes, try to get over the feeling of mortification that will for sure possess me in a couple of minutes.

I step forward and take his hand.

That’s it. I’m going to sing with him.

♪

You know, this song is a very cheesy song and all, but there’s something about these lyrics—especially if they’re being sung by someone you love.

Now we’re both on the Freefest stage singing Casanova looking very much like fools in love and out of key.  
Love.  
That’s the only explanation for this kind of embarrassment to be worth it, isn’t it?

_SENNE_

We’re singing, _“I want to hold you”_ and we’re face to face, as if it were sort of a rap battle.

We’re shouting those words at each other and the lyrics go like this:

_“Don’t you know that I’ll be on my knees for you?”_

I look at her like I’m about to kneel down for real and Zoë’s eyes widen; I get closer and kiss her cheek instead, she chuckles. She seems to be having fun too, singing from the top of her lungs just like I am.

_“I never knew love until you came along!”_

I sing this part looking deep into her eyes. And I know that she knows I mean it.

At this point I had forgotten there was an audience. It was just the two of us. No one else, as usual.

Because when I’m with her, everyone else automatically disappears.

But there was an audience an it looks like they really enjoyed our performance somehow, since they’re all clapping, whistling and cheering at us.

_ZOË_

I’m trying to hide behind Senne but he’s bowing to the audience and accepting their applauses and cheering or whatever it is they are doing. He had to be _this_ overconfident. He holds my hand and I end up bowing too.

_I can’t believe we just did that._

✧

We see Gill when we finally manage to get off that stage and instead of greeting us, she says, “I don’t know the two of you, don’t come any closer, please! I can’t be seen with people that give that kind of performance on a karaoke.”

“I was totally forced to do that!” Senne says, but he’s laughing.

“Not by me!?” I point out.

“Of course not. It was Luka.”

“It didn’t seem like you were being forced. At all. Did Luka choose that song?” Gill asks, grimacing.

“Senne?”

Senne doesn’t respond.

“Senne chose it. It’s kind of an inside joke between us.” I say, entwining my arm around his and resting my head on his shoulder.

“Of course it is. Well, I gotta go. Have a lot of things to do tonight, gonna drink and dance til then. Hopefully to decent songs. By the way, who was the idiot that thought karaoke was a good idea for our last Freefest party? It was Max, wasn’t it?”

Senne shakes his head as if to say that he doesn’t know. 

“Anyways, I’m glad that soon the DJs are gonna start to play, but damn! My ears are gonna suffer until then. See you around, freaks.”

She waves at us and disappears into the crowd.

“She’s just jealous of our success.” Senne jokes. 

“Sure!”

“We should think about our next duet, by the way.” He says, playfully. 

“Next duet? Okay, next time we perform together, you play, I sing.” I go along. 

“Are you insinuating that I’m not a good singer?” He fakes shock.

“No way! I only meant to point out that you’re a terrific guitar player, that’s all.”

“Well, in all modesty, that’s true.” He is trying so hard to sound serious. 

“It’s a deal, then?”

”Deal.” We shake on it. “But maybe next time we could charge them, what do you think? We shouldn’t go on exposing our talents for free like that.”

“Definitely.” I say ironically, and we finally burst into laughter.

After a minute he says, “Sorry I made you go up there, it was...”

“You didn’t make me do anything. I wouldn’t have gone up there if I didn’t feel like it. Actually, I have a confession”, I tell him, biting my lower lip. He looks at me curiously. “I _love_ karaoke.” I finish.

“Really?” He asks, amused. I nod. “Not with a freaking large audience like this one watching, but yeah.” 

“Good to know.” Then a second later he completes, “It was my idea. The karaoke.”

“Are you serious?” Senne grins. I laugh. He nods and kisses the top of my head. 

✧

A slow song starts and Senne asks me to dance. I feel as if I’m in one of those classic American teen movies. A prom scene. A ball. I don’t know why I think that, but I do.

“Speaking of exposing our talents... now there’s no way Amber is not gonna see that. People are gonna post videos of it everywhere with captions like “look at those idiots lol”, she must have already seen it.  
She’s probably calling me at this precise moment.”

“And you’re not gonna pick up.”

“I won’t, later I’ll explain it to her. I don’t wanna lie anymore.”

“I’m proud.”

“Likewise.”

“What for?”

“The Freefest. You really own this. Don’t look so smug, but it’s true.”

“I’m gonna put this on my résumé one day: Zoë Loockx approves of my party planner skills.”

I roll my eyes.

“Gonna miss it?”

“I guess. I hope not much.” He shrugs. “Look, we can go before Blonde Ambition are declared the winners, so technically Amber won’t be able to hold that against you.” he says, his nose touching mine. It makes me smile, that he cares enough to have thought of a solution to my dilemma.

“And force you to miss the end of your last Freefest party?” I raise my eyebrows.

“I don’t mind, really.”

“We’re staying. You already lost something tonight, I wouldn’t want to ruin another thing for you.”

He looks confused.

“I mean, you’re aware you completely destroyed your fuckboy reputation on that stage tonight, aren’t you?”

His face relaxes.

“And why would I still need that?” He asks, a defiant look in his eyes.

I smile and rest my chin on his shoulder, holding him closer.

“Just so you know, this is my first time slow dancing at a Freefest party,” he informs me, his mouth very close to my ear.

“Shockingly, it’s my first time, too.” I say, sarcastically.

“It counts for the first time list, right?” He asks, taking me by surprise.

“Shhh. We don’t talk about the first time list. Especially in public.”

“Like fight club. Got it.”

“You’re gonna keep pointing out first times just because I joked about making a list, won’t you?”

“Who? Me?”

I sigh in defeat.

“I actually began to wonder how many first times we’re gonna have together.” He sounds sincere.

“And?” I ask, genuinely interested.

“And...” he pauses, as if to make his answer more impactful. “Infinite is good to me.”

“Oh my God.”

“What? Too cliché?”

I frown, grinning. “More like you-stepped-out-of-a-YA-book kind of too cliché.”

“That bad?”

“It’s okay. I enjoy your corniness.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

_SENNE_

My last Freefest party is the best Freefest party I’ve ever been to, no doubt about it.

Everyone seems to be having a good time and it gives me a sense of accomplishment, like I’ve truly done my best for the last time around here.

I’m hugging my friends and we know this is some kind of goodbye—that things aren’t going to be the same anymore, even though we’re gonna keep on being friends. We’re leaving behind things we’re going to remember fondly but also every dumb thing we did during this time, things we fortunately won’t repeat in the future.

I’m kissing Zoë and she looks even more beautiful when she’s simply enjoying herself. No ghosts, no problems holding her back. She looks so free.

I’m so happy that in the end she agreed to come with me.

_ZOË_

“What?” I say loudly when he keeps staring at me while we’re a few feet apart, dancing to a fast song.

“Just admiring my girlfriend.” He shouts back so the music won’t cover his words.

I’m glad that it’s dark in here and the neon lights can hide the fact that I’m blushing. I bet he caught a glimpse of the wide smile he just put on my face, though.

“What?” He asks back, copying me now that I’m just admiring him too.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend talks like a YA character.” I answer jokingly, just to try the word. It feels nice to say it. Natural, even.

He shuts me up with kisses.

I’m not sure if he noticed, but that’s two more for the list.

It’s the first time we call each other girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> • Karaoke lovers, please make some noise.  
> • I insisted on this one just because 1-) I’m stubborn when I have an idea and 2-) because I love the scene where Zoë sings karaoke with Luca in s1. She’s having so much fun, it’s adorable. Also, I always wanted to give her a moment on that stage with Senne since his striptease in s2, lmao. So here it is.  
> • This fic might be as cheesy as the song Casanova, I’M AWARE!!! But like Casanova’s lyrics, it is (I am) trying to transmit love. I hope you feel it.  
> • I can’t write decent summaries, anymore. I’m so sorry mine are ridiculous.  
> • I promise I won’t take this long to post the next one, and this series is going to get really good at some point, I have good things planned on my drafts, I swear!  
> • Tell me what you think of it!!! It would mean a lot to me. Really.  
> • Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
